Casino gaming machines are well known in the art. Such devices may be embodied as spinning reel slot machines, video slot machines, Video Poker machines or the like. These machines are played by a player making a wager and prompting play. A computer processor for the device selects and displays an outcome. For a slot machine, the processor randomly selects and displays symbols which combination or combinations define one or more winning outcomes. The player receives an award for each winning outcome and loses their wager for losing outcomes.
It has become popular to provide, for gaming devices such as slot machines, one or more bonus game features. As is known in the art, the player makes their wager and plays a base game obtaining winning and losing outcomes. When a trigger condition is obtained, the bonus feature is enabled. The bonus feature may entail the display of bonus outcome selections where the player makes a selection to reveal a bonus. In one popular game, a bonus feature is embodied as an electro-mechanical spinning “Wheel of Fortune” which spins to reveal a bonus amount.
One drawback of these bonus games is that the bonus feature display, when not in play or when the device is idle, does not function to actively attract players. The bonus displays of some games have an idle mode where they display simulated bonus awards or pictures consistent with the theme of the game. There is a need for a bonus display which has features adapted to attract players to the game when the game is idle.
The major drawback of such games, however, is that the awards in the bonus feature display remain a constant, static amount. There is a need for physical, moveable, bonus display device in which the awards in the bonus change, often increasing, upon certain conditions in the overall game, such as the player staking an increased number of coins or credits.